Witches house: the girl with two souls
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Just when you think you’ve won or lost life can throw a curve ball. So when one girl flys at her old body now possed by her old friend what happens will result in a truely intresting turn of events


(Viola POV)

I ran away. Or floated mostly. I finally escaped the body but now I was on the run by a cat who I thought was Ellen's pet but now I knew the truth. It was a demon who wanted my soul and she gave up me to allow her to go free. As I floated I heard the cat slowly walking to my her whatever body thinking I was still there but I didn't have enough time to escape it. Still I didn't know what else to do so I panicked and ended up at the same log cabin I have lived in my entire life. However now I couldn't open the door and despite what a book I once got in town said I couldn't float through the door however hope came as window opened as I floated up but once meeting the one who did my mind went into a rage. There she was the witch of the woods and my former best friend Ellen. The same one who now had everything I had. My body, my father and my room. On sight with her with my body smiling I rushed forward and tackled her. However as I did things went black.

This time however when I opened my eyes again I soon found I was on the ground. Curious I got up but I had to use my legs to do so as that made me realize I was in my body. I had done it as I got up. Everything was the same as it was at the start of the day. My braids are still holding my blonde hair, my body is still in my blue dress and appren lacking my boots since I was inside. However as I was still taking it in I suddenly felt different as I was now seeing myself but not in control. "What...what is going on?" I heard my voice say as I was confused. "Why am I looking at myself?" I asked before my body seemed to have a confused look. "Viola?" My body said as my mind finally realized. "Ellen?" I asked as she grew mad. "What are you? How are you here? You should be dead!" I heard my voice yell as I got upset. "You're the one that should die witch for lying to me!!" I yelled as she chuckled. "You gave me this body don't act like I stole it without your consent." She Said as I grew mad. "You said a day but you tricked me!! You stole my body and left me in a body that should've died ages ago!" I yelled. "Doesn't matter you gave it to me now leave!" She Yelled as I put my foot down as suddenly I was back. "No leave my body and just leave me alone!" I Yelled as my door flew open. "Viola what's wrong?" I heard as I saw my father with a concerned look on his face. Despite what he did early to me however I wasnt fearful but I smiled as tears came in my eyes as I went to hug him. "Dad..daddy I.." I Said before once again I was looking at myself. "Love you." I heard my voice say as he looked confused. "Thank you..what's wrong I heard you yelling." He Asked as I saw myself smile. "I'm fine just kinda talking to myself about stuff haha sorry to worry you." She Said as he nodded. "Okay Well come downstairs and eat dinner when it's ready. The deer meat should be cooked and done in 10 minutes." He told me as he shut the door. "Why did you do that??" I asked so confused. "He shouldn't be bothered with this now again get out of my body." She Said as if I was in the wrong. Before I could say anything a presence felt like entering the room. "Yo..I Found you." I heard as Ellen faces the black cat. "Good your here please take her soul out of me." She Said as he came close as I took control back and kicked him out the window. "Leave me alone demon." I Said before the cat climbed back up. "No I will not have a soul to collect.''He says as he jumps on me before he stops. "Why did you stop?" I heard Ellen yell inside. "Clever little girl..I can't do anything about it Ellen she's out of my power to get." He Said as both her and I were confused. "What do you mean??" She asked inside as I nodded. "Yeah she asked what do you mean?" I Said as the cat gave me an annoyed look. "I can hear her just as well as you..as for why you're actually smarter than I thought." He Said as I was confused. "It would seem you merged your soul back into your body by sheer will and some remaining magic. I can't get her soul out of the body..well unless the body dies." The cat says as Ellen takes back control. "Absolutely not I've wanted a healthy body for so long and nothing will stop me from keeping it!" She Yelled. "Tuff, you're gonna have to get used to it. Unless you want to be a witch again. However then you'd have to collect souls again which we both know you don't wanna do again." He tells her as she sighs as I take back control. "I'm not happy to share my body with a witch either but I will not allow you to kill with my body got it." I told her as she sighed. "If that's your choice then this is goodbye my witch and Viola but if you get cold feet just find me." He says as he fades away. After he does Ellen takes control and stomps my foot. "Just when I get what I want some over privileged and stupid girl gets in my way!!" She Yelled as I felt offended. "I don't like this either but at least we both can be happy." I said trying to be positive but even I couldn't fully be happy.

"Viola the deers ready!!" I heard my dad yell as I sighed. "Look we can sort everything out after dinner..unfortunately it's the worst part of the day." I Said as Ellen seemed intrigued. "Why is that?" She asked as I sighed walking down the stairs. "Cause I hate eating meat." I say as Ellen scoffs. "Try eating soup everyday of your life." She says as I nod. "Guess your right...actually why don't you take over and eat it." I say as she hums before nodding. "Sure why not enjoy food for once." She says as she takes over while I watch. It's odd doing this but I sigh glad to not eat meat. Still Ellen in control of my body was my worst fear but now that we're sharing it I feel more at ease. Still I can't tell what she'll do..however as I think that she sits down and begins to eat however at a rapid speed so much so she needs to drink water and take deep breaths as my dad gives her a confused look. "What are you doing?" I asked her as she sighed. "I never had real food since I was 4 so I was wondering what it tasted like and it's heavenly. How can you not enjoy eating meat?" She asked inside. "I don't because animals..die for us to eat meat and especially since today's little experience I will never eat it. I'll keep eating nuts and other food with protein." I tell her as she giggles. "Your a strange girl" She tells me as I'm confused. "Yes why?" I asked as she giggles even more inside. "You're honestly too naive and to privileged." She tells me as I'm confused. "Viola?" I heard as me and her look to see my dad looking so confused. "What was that with the quick consumption of meat? I mean any time I give you meat I usually have to wait an hour for you to Finnish it?" He exclaimed but Ellen smiled. "Don't worry I just have a new experience for it since I realized what I could've lost if that..witch got to me." She told him as he nodded. "Fair still I think you shouldn't go in those woods again. They say a witch's death creates an evil ghost that could haunt you or try to possess you." He says both Ellen and I found this to be ironic. "Okay daddy." Ellen says as he nods finishing his food and placing it in the sink. "Okay I'm gonna go to bed I had a rough morning hunting, go to bed early tonight and remember to take a bath." He tells us as we both nod as he goes off before kissing my head. As he went away Ellen smiled. "He is such a good man." She says as I smiled. "Yep." I say as we go back to my room. "So I believe we should discuss what to do now?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah I guess we just live my life." I tell her as she nods. "I know that but what do you do with your life?" She asked me as I thought. "Well I hang out with my friends on the weekends except today. Then on weekdays I have school although Monday I don't." I said as she nodded. "School hehe never had it before it should be enjoyable." Ellen Said as I sighed. "Not as much as you think it be." I say as she sighs. "Oh course it's not (entitled brat)." She says as I was confused. "What did you say?" I asked as she sighs. "Nothing." She told me as I was mad. "Anyway mind touring me around the house." She told me as I sighed. "Okay.." I Said as I knew despite me being in a better place than before that being with Ellen would be a lot of trouble.

"Sigh.." I said as finally Ellen was asleep so I could be myself again. We learned after the tour that apparently when we were like this one of us must stay up while the other sleeps so we decided to do three and half hours each. I was bored to say the least. It wouldn't be so bad if I could keep the light on but dad would get suspicious if I kept the light on and would think I need him to sing to me to fall asleep. Which above all else would be worse than staying in Ellen's body as his singing is the worst. As I stayed there I tried to comprehend how my life got to this point. Just this morning I had left to see my friend and then I had my body stolen and betrayed as I tried to then get it back only to die in that body and now I'm back as myself only to have Ellen now in my body permanently until we both die. The thought was so bizarre. Ellen..she was one of my closest friends in the two years since we first met. I remember that day like it was yesterday coming across an odd house and hearing a loud cry for help as I came into it only to find a girl my age on the ground gasping and how I helped to find medicine for her with the assistance of what I thought was her pet cat and giving her the medicine. After which finding out she'd been abandoned by her parents due to being a witch. It was rather scary to learn she was the witch of the woods but seeing her so pale and looking to be at death's door made me want to help her as a line from my mother echoed in my head of how strangers are just friends you haven't met yet which made me stay and get to know this orphaned girl and through that our friendship was born as she had magic which made my head spin by how unique and breathtaking it was as well as generally being a voice of reason to me when I needed advice on work from school or problem solving. She didn't seem to enjoy playing games that involved movement or even the idea of acting out things with clothes despite being the best for that but we shared a love of board games which I'd always bring to play with and even herself offering to teach me chess which help to make me able to beat many of the kids in my grade at the game when the school introduced the concept of playing it during rainy days for recess. We really were the closest of friends..now I realized all of that was just to butter me to get me to give her what she wanted and one she had it to kick me to the curb. I generally hated her even up to doing the possession but now I have to live with her..live with the girl who almost ruined my life and almost made me regret being nice to her. I don't know how I'll manage. But I do wonder what made her like this..why she'd be so willing to get love that she'd take my life for it. Was there more to her than I knew? Or was it just because her parents left her..I didn't know but suddenly I got an idea. I focused and suddenly I was inside my mind as my body was fast asleep.

As I was there I looked around and now shared my mind and like I thought there was a part now for her. Ellen's memories were labeled as I decided to go into it. As I did I soon found myself in a small house way better finished than me and my father's but still warm and humble. As I look I was in a room as I saw light come from a corner as I got up and saw a short figure standing in the doorway watching. She was short and thin with long purple hair in pigtails wearing red pajamas. It was Ellen but as a kid. As I looked in the light I saw a woman who looked so much like Ellen only way more attractive and having a nice face despite being in a frown from a man with a black hair and wearing an outfit I couldn't make out. "Look I understand the illness is awful but she's our daughter why can't you show her any compassion dear?" I heard the woman say as the man grew upset. "I have no daughter..what you birthed is a monster...a demon..a freak." He Said as I heard crying as I saw little Ellen tear up at that but the tears were bloody like they were whenever she cried in front of me. "Daddy.." She Said as it clicked to me these were her parents and from realizing that I wanted to bush down the door and give that man a piece of my mind. How dare any father say such awful things to their sick child. So I did and opened the room door only to find it was looking different now in the same room say the women as she was hurriedly putting things in a bag mostly kitchen supplies. "Mama?" I heard as I saw Ellen now roughly the age she was when I met her as she was wide eyed. "Are you going on a trip mama? You didn't tell me?" She Said as the mother looked and growled. "I don't have to..I am leaving." She Said as I was shocked at her voice sounding so monstrous. "But why..why would you leave me and daddy." Ellen Said sounding betrayed. "I can't take it Ellen all the fighting all the abuse all to protect you when I should be the happy one. So I'm leaving I found someone else who treats me better and so I'm leaving." She Said as I wanted to hit this woman for what she was saying as Ellen tears up again. "But mama..I need you I love you." She says trying to hug her but she is smacked away. "I..can't love you anymore not after what your dad has put me through. I'd take you with me but I'm not dealing with you. You're a curse on my life and I wish you were never born now leave me alone so I can go before that monster of your father comes to her." She says as I was speechless at her venom but then also at Ellen no longer crying but with pure rage. Blood was now coming from her eyes as she took a knife on the floor and charges at her mother and in one quick stab she pierced her mother's chest as blood falls onto her head making her look even crazier. "Ellen no!!" I Yelled horrified. "Dear!!" I heard as I saw the door open to reveal the man from earlier in shock as he went over to his wife and just brushed off the blood and crazy look Ellen had. As he pushed her away she grew angry. As she rushed to him and this time put a knife clean into his head as blood and other things came out again as I felt sick watching this but then Ellen taking the knife out soon had her eyes go wide as she looked at the knife and dropped it rushing to both parents trying to get a response but nothing. Then she begins crying. "I..I didn't mean to do it..please don't die..please don't die.." She Said as in that moment pity was all I felt for my friend. She had lied about her family but after seeing this I understood why. "Yo..thank you." I heard as a cat climbed in and went to both chewing the air around them. "Souls like there's are so tasty." He says as he faces Ellen. "Ever thought of being a witch and doing this more often?" He Asked as I then saw things flash before my eyes of her leaving kids in death traps and the cat eating their souls while she uses magic to turn her new home the old house into a maze trap just like how I made it. And then like that I was back outside my mind. That's why she didn't tell me the truth she killed her parents and then was made a witch by the demon. I couldn't even feel mad at her after seeing that. She had a father who treated her like a demon and her mother was going to leave her when she had defended her all this time. I can't hate her now..she had such a hard life so I can't blame her..maybe I should forgive this..let her live a new life. One where she can be loved can be cared for and can become better. I thought as I heard her stirring and waking up as I knew tomorrow I had to make amends. "Good morning Viola." Ellen Said inside. "Good night I'm going to sleep." I told as she nodded and took back possession of my body as my consciousness went blank.

(Ellen pov)

"Hmm what to do now?" I asked no one in particular as I got up and stretched my new body out. I have to admit for how docile and adorable she has impressive strength in her arms and legs strength I dreamed of having for so long but now had to share. Share with someone who isn't worthy of happiness like this. Someone who has had this body all her life and was healthy while I had to deal with a harsh illness. What happened in her life, she got a scab on her legs, a cut from paper..all of that was nothing to her illness and rooten life so why should she continue to be happy. I thought as I tried to assess her memories like I had before to find out her past but nothing. "Darn..I suppose I need to go inside to view her past." I said as I went inside and soon found myself in a memory. "Ha such a pleasant dream it would seem." I said as I wandered around the house to find Viola with a woman who looked like her wearing a long blue dress. As I watched they were making cookies or something. "Mommy did I do good with them?" She asked as they were placed in the oven. "Yes honey don't worry." She said reasuridly as I smiled but was confused about what happened to her. As if on cue suddenly I was in the house at night as Viola father was in the kitchen seeming crying about something. "Daddy!" I heard as I saw viola smiling happily as she rushed down the stairs. "Good morning angel.." he said but his voice was super horse. "Daddy what's wrong with your voice?" She asked as he sighed and began to cry. "Viola sweetie.. I..your mother..she..she." He Said as Viola looked curious as it clicked in place for me. "Your mother..she..she died yesterday night while at her mothers..a terrible fire broke out and she's..she didn't make it..I'm..sorry." He Said as Viola stood there motionless as she soon gained motion as she feel to the ground on her knees. As she did tears fell before her voice let out the most ear piercing and completely heartbreaking scene as I soon saw events flash past. Viola going to the funeral, her leaving house and only coming home near dinner and always staying with a friend or close family member instead of going home and then.. "Wow what a cool house." She Said as I saw my old house before I heard my yell of pain echo as she rushed in. "Ahh!" I Yelled as I was out of my mind space as it was now morning. I looked around and sighed as I heard a yawn in my head. "Good morning Ellen." I heard as I tried to smile despite what I just saw. She wasn't as undeserving of this life. I can't imagine how she felt. Her mother seemed as nice and sweet as her father and to lose that kinda love..no wonder she was stubborn till the end, she didn't want him to die like her mother. I know fully get her and yet I wish I didn't. "Earth to Ellen." I heard as I realized she was talking to me. "Sorry I was thinking anyway how's you sleep?" I asked as she yawned again. "Pretty good although I feel bad do you wanna sleep more?" She asked sounding compassionate to me something she hadn't been the night before and wither it was because of the horrifying past I just learned or my own tired soul wanting to rest I nodded as I allowed her to take possession. "Thanks I'll be asleep for only an hour okay." I told her as she nodded as I soon faded into my mind space.

Normal pov

"Ellen?" Viola spoke as the soul of her friend awoke. "Hello viola sorry was I out to.." She Said before she saw through her friend's eyes where she was. It didn't take too long to realize it was in the backyard but it now has something else. A grave..a grave with her name. "Viola what is this?" She asked as her friend smiled. "It's the grave..for you..wait no that sounded wrong what I mean is it's the grave to bury the old you." She Said as the other girl was so confused. "I..last night I saw what happened in your past, with your mother and father and the deal with the cat.." she said as Ellen's eyes went wide. "You do?" She asked. "Yes and I wanna say..I understand why you did it..they were awful and I saw your regrets when they died..and I wanna say I forgive you..and this is how I am. I know this isn't what you planned but let's put this old life behind you and..let you live a new life. One where you can be loved can be cared for and can become better and this grave can be where the old you is forever gone. That is if you still wanted to share the body with me even though I'm not deserving of it." She told her friend as Ellen's entire mind was in shock before she decided to speak. "You are especially deserving of it..I see what happened with your mother and how it affected you and for that I'm truly sorry she died...and I'd love to share this body with you." She Said as Viola smiled. "Awesome!!" She Yelled before her stomach growled, "on that note can you maybe eat breakfast for me since you know it's bacon. I can eat the eggs though." She Said as her friend laughed from inside her. "Of course anything for you my friend." She Said as she took control and after one last look...

RIP Ellen

Let her soul be rested where it has ended up and to be happy where it now resides.

She smiled and turned as she walked back into the house. She is happy where she is after all.


End file.
